


The Cheater's Game

by PrincessSunnyJ



Category: Mindless Behavior (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunnyJ/pseuds/PrincessSunnyJ
Summary: The story is gonna be pretty mellow with very few killings so if you're expecting any extra stuff wait a lil bit. Love y'all!





	1. Chapter 1

_**March 21, 2018** _

My life has been a fantasy. Not only have I got the pretty boy but we're living it up to the fullest. We club almost every night, get high, get drunk and the best part of it is the sex. The sex was our pride and joy. The only thing that kept our hearts beating for one another. The one thing that kept us alive and healthy. But that all changed when I had caught him cheating.

I knew it couldn't be his own fault. Hell who would cheat on someone with bomb ass pussy? A pussy nigga? Ha! Don't make me laugh. So that next morning when my boyfriend went to work, I grabbed his Colt M45 and shot two warning shots in her fucking head. I felt bad for awhile. But then I laughed at my pity. Why should I pity the bitch when she probably touched my boyfriend first? Then I cried for awhile. Hell I was hurt. My boyfriend cheated on me? But why? Was I not giving good enough head? Was my pussy not as bomb as I thought it was? Did I do something wrong? Those questions still lay unanswered to this day.But that's besides the point, later that day, my boyfriend came home from work and gave me a long look. When he saw the gun in my hand his face grew with worry. He ran up the steps, damn near screamed and came running back down the steps. He didn't talk to me until after we ate our dinner that night.

He said, "When are we moving?"

"Tonight." I responded.

He then went mute. He walked up the stairs and I followed him. We both packed up all of our stuff within 3 hours and left the house. I had already called up my best friend and told her that we had to move asap. She owed me a couple of favors so she moved us into her vacation home on the other side of L.A. We hadn't unpacked our stuff before we got busy with other things. Maybe we shouldn't have done it so soon, hehehe. But after we did our "hobby" we unpacked our stuff and made sure that everything was nice and neat.

After that night, we didn't do out favorite sport for awhile so you know I put matters into my own hands. I cheated. He wasn't giving me the time of the day so I did what I had to do. I guess I thought if he was going to cheat on me then it was okay for me to cheat on him so I did it. I felt bad but not that bad. I felt relieved of some stress when I cheated on him. It felt like I wasn't tied to one man, you know?

So that morning after I had cheated on him, I was taking my shower at the man's house and heard three gunshots. I turned the water off quickly, changed my clothes and stayed in the bathroom for the moment being. When I heard the front door open and close, I breathed out. The man, I didn't know his name, had his eyes open staring at the ceiling. He was dead. Ugh! The horror! I stole his car and drove back to the vacation home.

My boyfriend sat like I had when I had killed the girl he had cheated on me with. Gun in his hand, and a cold stare. I rolled my eyes at him and walked up to our room. I lay on the bed imperviously. I'm not going to argue with him. We're not going to fight about this and I wish he _would_ manhandle me. He came up later on and put the gun on the table. But he also has one on his waist so I was a little scared to talk to him. He laid beside me and but his arm around his waist pulling me closer.

"Should I punish you?" He whispered, seductively in my ear.

"No, I just want to lay here." My voice cracked.

"No baby." He said, groping my ass roughly. "Either you take my dick now, or you take it later. You choose."

It's a setup. Does he think I'm fucking stupid?! I sighed, shaking my head at him. "Neither." I said, without hesitation. "I'd rather talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Is he really acting as if he didn't just shoot that nigga dead? I shook my head once more. He knows what I'm talking about, he's just ignoring it.

"This game that we're playing. Well the game we haven't noticed we were playing."

"What game?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"The Cheater's Game."

"And that is?"

"What we've officially started doing."

"How do you win the game?"

"You don't."

"So what are the rules and how do we play the game?"

"The rules are simple, don't get caught by the police. And this is how you play the game. We go to club, we pick up a mating partner. We have sex. We leave the person's house, we kill the person you or I cheated on each other with. But we don't do this all at the same time. We do this at separate times."

"I'm in."

"It's risky honey, are you sure?"

"More than sure. I'll start."

"Not tonight, maybe we'll start next week." I said, straddling him. "I would like to spend some quality time with my king for as long as I can."

After that our games begun, we hadn't gotten caught and we kept the honeys on our tail. It was all too easy for us. But then I had the feeling that we was lowkey being followed. So I paused the game and kept it for as long as I could a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**_May 22, 2018_ **

"N-no papí please." I said as Jacob went up my skirt.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you? You just wanted to fuck me didn't you? That was what you wanted right?" His voice darkened.

"Wait papí, no." I moaned out as he stuck two fingers in me. My back arched onto his shoulder as he pumped in and out of me.

"Princess, how many times do I have to tell you to just wait?" His fingers got uncontrollably fast. "Don't send me naked pictures and vids of you masturbating when I'm with my boys. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes papí. But I was just horn-"

"Aye," He said pulling my hair so I could look in his sexy chocolate eyes. "What did I just say?"

I repeated what he said through quick and short stutters while I moaned his name out. I swear this nigga drives me insane but in a good way. His fingers did their job but when I told him I was going to cum soon he pulled them from my underwear and licked his fingers, sexily. I hissed at him for making me wait so goddamn long and then only fingering me but not letting me cum. I  crossed my arms as I left the living room. He hadn't given me what I wanted from him so maybe it was time to start the game back up.

I grabbed my phone and called Theresa to see if she would be interested in going clubbing tonight. Shit tonight is Friday, it's time to fucking turn up. I thought about Jacob and how he'll react when I start the game up randomly, not even warning him about it before starting but it's my game so who fucking cares?

I went upstairs and plugged my flat iron up. While I waited on my curling iron, I picked out my clothes and laid them out on the bed with Jacob's chain, that he sometimes let me wear. Once I took my shower and changed my clothes, I did my hair and put it into half up half down with a small bun on top of my head. I put on my makeup and waited on the bed for Theresa to text me that she was here. She texted me and I went downstairs to the front door. Jacob laid down on the couch, knocked. I guess he had a hard day today. I kissed his forehead and left the house. I walked to Theresa's car and got in. We hugged each other and she took me to the Viper Room which was a little aways from my house.

I hope Jacob is okay. He's been a little more tired than usual and hasn't really spent anytime with me. But who could blame him? He's busy. Maybe I shouldn't start the game so soon. But it's already too late. I'm already out the house in this sexy ass rumper I got for my birthday last year and I'm ready to have some fun. No regrets.

We got to the place and I was a little intimidated when we walked in. There was a lot of people in corners of the room making out and sticking each other's tongues down their throats. Must be fucking nice. Now I really am starting to miss my baby. Ugh! These couples are making me sick. I need a drink.

Theresa and I separated and I went to the bar. The bartender was a handsome man probably around my age if not younger. I told him that I wanted the hardest thing they had and he gave it to me after he winked at me. I took it all down in one shot and I instantly became a little light headed. Just a little drunk, I supposed. I know how to handle my liquor. After a couple more shots of whatever he gave me. I was beyond drunk.

There was another man staring at me from across the room. He came to me and led me to another room. We introduced ourselves even though I wasn't paying attention to anything he was fucking saying. All I knew was the man's name was August. And that's all I paid attention to. I finally got tired of not paying attention to him and I kissed him. Kissing turned into so.... Much... More... Ugh! This man was so good with his tongue. His hips were just... Wow. His thrusts made me cum quicker than I could goddamn breathe. He was Jacob's equivalent. I just feel bad that I'm fucking and ducking this nigga. We ended up at his house and we fucked till dawn. Never ever stopping. But when we did stop because I was 'tired', I let him rest. Let him have have some sleep before his planned death.

My phone beeped signaling Jacob was on his way and he was dangerously close. I took a shower, hurried out. Changed into the man's sweatpants and t-shirt and walked out the door with his keys. By the time I pulled off, Jacob had pulled up. I raced back home before Jacob got there. I went and sat on the couch and waited. I soon got bored and went into the kitchen to get some grapes. I put them in a bowl and wash them off. I sat back down on the couch and turned the tv on. As soon as I took my first bite, Jacob walked through the door. He was panting as if he had just ran a marathon. He came to me and laid his head on my lap.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I said, touching his curls.

"I'm fine, I just had a hard time killing the nigga. He kept shooting at me with his own gun."

"I knew that nigga was crazy. He just seemed off when I was fucking him."

"Was it good?" He asked, looking up at me. I didn't want to tell him but he looked dangerous as if he might kill me as well. He stretched a little and I looked down at him. His gun was visible and I gulped.

"It was fine." My voice cracked.

"Not better than mine right?"

"No it was equal to yours."

"As long as it isn't-pause." He said, his eyes narrowed at me. "Equal? What do you mean equal?"

"It just as good as yours but it wasn't better."

"The fuck? Nobody's sex is better than mine other than yours."

"Jacob calm down, he's gone now right?" "He still had just as good as sex as I do." He looked furious. "You reign superior now. He's gone. You just killed him remember?"

"I shouldn't have given him any mercy."

"Jacob please stop talking about this."

"Alright, alright." He leaned up and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is gonna be pretty mellow with very few killings so if you're expecting any extra stuff wait a lil bit. Love y'all!

_**May 23, 2018** _

I was laying in the bed with Jacob laying behind me. I turned to him and played in his beautiful black curly hair. He pulled my hands from his head and kissed them, making my heart flutter. I gave him a short Eskimo kiss and he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't you want to go to work today?" I asked, looking at his admirable face.

"No baby, I already called off."

"But papí..." I said, trailing my words. "I don't want you to be fired soon."

"I won't be, my boss loves me. Plus I want to continue our game tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I like this game. It gives me a rush."

"Prince I'm sort-"

"No princess. I wanna do it."

"But what if we get caught. I still feel like someone's watching."

"What do you mean? Who could be watching us?"

"I mean the police could be after us, a gang, a mafia, anything."

"Maybe a pressed bitch who wants to be with me." He joked.

"Prince stop it, I'm serious. I just don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want to put you in danger."

"Princess how many times do I have to tell you? We're not going to get caught."

"But we could."

"Laylani... Stop being paranoid."

"It's hard when you're killing someone for fun."

"You started this. You can stop it. It's all up to you baby."

"No but you said you liked it." I huffed.

"Never mind lets just take a short hiatus and come back to this in a day or two."

"That's fine." He said, kissing my forehead. "I'm starting still?"

"Yeah."

I still had a feeling he was going start it tonight anyway. He doesn't listen to me half the time and that's why we argue a lot. But we still makeup at least. We laid in bed until I decided to get up and make our breakfast. Jacob followed me all the way downstairs and held onto my waist tight when I was cooking.

"Ouch!" He said cutely when the grease popped on his arm.

"Sorry." I said, moving the pan farther away from us.

I finished the food and put them on our plates. He ate and finished before I even had enough to sit down. He walked back upstairs and I sighed. Here we go... I ate and finished a little bit after I sat down and went upstairs. My stomach was a little bit unsettled and ran to the bathroom as soon as I could. Ugh! How much I hate vomit. I didn't stop for what seemed like 10-20 minutes and Jacob still didn't check on me. Sometimes I feel like he lowkey has a side chick but I don't give a shit. She going to die soon and he knows that. I rinsed my mouth out with water and brushed my teeth again. I turned the faucet off and went into our bedroom. That's why this nigga hasn't checked on me! He's fucking knocked again. What is the matter with him?! I'm really starting to get worried.

"Jacob." I cooed. He still laid asleep, slightly snoring. "Jacob!" I yelled. He didn't wake up still. I laid in bed with him. His face toward mine. I kissed his lips softly and he still was asleep. I huffed then I got an idea.

I slapped him across the face and he immediately woke up, holding his face. "Why?" He whined. "Why'd you do that?"

"I did it because you wouldn't wake up." I said, staring into his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong? You've been sleeping a lot more than usual. I'm worried about you, Prince."

"I'm fine. I'm just catching up on sleep."

"No you're not. There's something wrong that you're not telling me."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just way sleepy than usual."

"You don't sleep like this. You don't sleep this much. You think I'm fucking stupid! I've known you since we were both 10 years old. I know how much you sleep."

"Fine, I've been going out late at night sometimes. Drinking. Sometimes I didn't get home until 4 like I did last night. I've just been drinking. I haven't been having sec with anyone. I wouldn't have come home if I did."

"Why'd you lie then?" "Because I thought you were going to be mad at me. I didn't think that you'd be mad at me because I've been sleeping more."

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried."

"Don't be." He said, cupping my face. "I'm here and I'm never ever leaving your side. If it worries you so much, I won't do anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you." I kissed him. "I'll let you get your rest." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He said with a pout.

"Out with Dashia."

"No, stay here. I want you to be here when I wake up."

"I will be. You're starting the game this time remember? It's up to you when you want to start it after today."

"I know. But be back soon please."

"I will, don't worry."

I put my hair in a messy bun and waited on my cousin to get to my house. She got here after 5 minutes of waiting. I went outside and got in her car. I hugged her and she took me over to her house. We hung out and watched movies together. But soon all the fun came to an end when her boyfriend Chris came home. He was yelling and screaming up a storm. I got scared and waited until he calmed down a bit.

"Those bitches shot my nigga! They shot him." He kept saying. "Whoever it is they're going to pay."

"Who got shot, baby?" Dashia perked up.

"August! He got shot in his house. We just went over to his house and he wouldn't answer the door. We broke in and saw him laying on the floor with a bullet in his head."

"Oh my god! Whoever did this has to pay." Dashia said.

August? Why does that name seem so familiar? Is that the nigga I fucked the other night? Naw... His name was Alonsa or Alsina or some shit.

"Laylani come on, I'll take you home."

"Wait I thought we were going to get something to eat."

"We can before I take you home."

We left her house and went to Chipotle. We got our food but I stayed behind to get napkins and such. There was that feeling again that someone was watching me again. I walked faster as I approached the car. I got in and told Dashia to hurry up and take me home. "

What's wrong Lani?"

"Just hurry up." I said, panicked.

She raced to my house and I left her car after I hugged her. I hurried into the house slammed the door. I turned on the alarm and went upstairs quickly.

"Lani, what's wrong? What happened?" Jacob said, looked at me with worry. He touched my face and examined my face. He hugged me closely. "Tell me what happened."

"Someone was following me for real this time. Jacob I'm scared."

"Princess no one is going to hurt you."

"I'm just nervous and scared that something might happen."

"Next time you go out, don't go without me alright? Unless we're playing the game." I pouted and nodded.

I wish he just would've said that I should always stay with him. That would've made me much happier than I am now. Jacob kissed my lips and pulled me closer to him by my ass. He felt on it gently as he put his head on my shoulder whispering sweet things in my ear. His voice was slowly getting quieter and soon he was fast asleep while still holding onto me tight. I moved his head so that he was facing me and I kissed him. I love him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 26, 2018**

I was cooking dinner for Jacob and I when I heard him come downstairs. I thought he was coming my way but instead left through the front door. What is he doing? He should have eaten before he left. He needs to stop skipping out on meals. That's also making me worried. But why'd he skip out on our burritos? He loves burritos, what the fuck? Now it shouldn't be that important that he doesn't say bye to me, skips out on one of his favorite dishes and hurries out the door like its so urgent. It shouldn't be that urgent at all. Oh well. I don't know why I'm bugging. I might as well let it go. It shouldn't matter to me what he does now. I'm not his mom and I don't own him. But the aura he left behind was strange as if he had to leave the house for something important. It's suspicious.

I shook my head putting all my thoughts aside. I put his burrito in some Tupperware and put it in the fridge. I ate my food, washed my plate and went upstairs to lay down. My phone laid on the counter and I grabbed it. There at least 100 messages from Jacob and I giggled. He kept saying he was sorry that he didn't say bye to me before he left. He's such a sweetie pie. I texted him back and put my phone down so I could pay attention to the tv. Soon I dozed off but suddenly woke up when I heard pounding on the door.

"What the hell?" I said, quietly. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. There was three men and they barged in. "Um excuse me but I didn't say you could come in."

"Shut up bitch." One of them snarled.

"Pause... You just walked into my house and call me a goddamn bitch?! What the fuc-"

"Is Jacob here?" One of the men said, politely.

"Who are you? Tell me now before I call the cops."

"Chresanto." The rude one said.

"Rayan." The quiet one said.

"Craig." The nice one said.

Those names seem familiar. I'm still unsatisfied with just their names. I crossed my arms and looked at the three. "¿Que quieres con mi hombre?" I said, giving them all a glare. (What do you want with my man?)

"You're his girlfriend?" Rayan said.

"I thought you were his maid or something." Chresanto said.

Okay this boy has one more time to piss me off and I placing a goddamn bullet in his fucking head.

"Wait what'd she say?" Craig said, scratching his head.

"She said what do you want with her man." Rayan said.

"Oh we just wanna talk to him."

"About what?" I asked, moving my hands to my hips.

"None of your business." Chresanto said, rolling his eyes.

"Look!" I rose my voice. "You all barged him fucking house without a goddamn warrant. I have a right to know why you're here and why you want to talk to my man. I need answers." \

They all looked at each other and sighed. Chresanto gave me a glare and gave one right back. I'm this goddamn close to slapping the shit out of him.

"Fine we were going to talk abo-" Craig started. "

Hey Princes- oh..." Jacob said, coming into the room. "Hey guys, what are y'all doing here?" He said scratching his head.

"Prince we have some stuff to talk about." Craig said.

"If you want to talk to him, you have to both of us. Since you barge in my goddamn house without a warrant." I sneered.

"No baby, it's okay." Jacob said, grabbing my waist tightly.

"It's not okay. They damn near fucking made me have a heart attack."

"It is. They're weird, okay? It might me urgent. I'm sorry for their rudeness."

Jacob let go of me and motioned for the guys to follow him. After Chresanto left I felt short, hard slap to my ass. I yelped quietly and turned around. Chresanto winked at me and kept walking. This nigga...

I sat on the couch that was near where they were talking with my legs crossed and arms folded across my chest. A pout edged into my face. Finally they stopped talking and said their goodbyes. Jacob came to me and tried to kiss me. I turned my face away from him and he groaned. He held my jaw and turned my face to him and kissed me. I didn't kiss back and I pushed him away. I got up and went to the bedroom. He trailed behind me slowly and grabbed my ass. I turned around and slapped him. I glared at him silently and sat down on the suede chair that sat near the bed. He laid on the bed and kept staring at me.

"Are you going to tell me-" He started.

"Zip." I cut him off.

"Come on Laylan-"

"Shut."

"Ba-"

"No."

He went mute. Jacob knows that if I'm mad, let me cool down. But little did he know that I really wasn't that mad. I just want to play hard to get.

"Come here." Jacob said in a slightly demanding matter.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me so goddamn much."

Ugh! His voice is lowkey turning me on. Laylani, keep your panties on while you still can. Say something smart!

"That's not a reason why I should come over there." I said crossing my legs.

"Princess I know you're horny. Come here. I wanna touch you."

"I refuse." I said shaking my head.

"Well then," He said walking toward me.

"Either you come to me or I come to you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would dare. Come here Laylani."

He creeped closer to me and finally scooped me up into his arms and tossed me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed me. I still didn't kiss back. He pinched my nipple and I gasped which made my mouth available for searching. He French kissed me, making me moan a little into the kiss.

"Jacob let's not do this tonight." I said, shrugging him off.

"But I promised you I'd it makeup to you." He pouted

"It's okay. I haven't been feeling well and I don't think I want you to get sick if I really am sick."

"Okay." He said, kissing my forehead. "Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**May 27, 2018**

I woke up early in the morning, hyperventilating and trying to catch my breath. I was losing my voice and I was screaming quietly. I tried my best to wake Jacob up but he didn't wake up for shit as usual. I could feel the vomit rise up to my throat and I ran to bathroom. I vomited for a good 30 minutes. I was so disgusted with myself. I brushed my teeth for awhile and gurgled some mouthwash. I went downstairs and laid on the couch so I wouldn't get Jacob sick. The last thing I need is for him to get sick and miss more days of work. Since I couldn't sleep I just laid and watched some tv. I tried my best to do things that'll make the time go by quicker. But it seemed like every time I checked the clock the time was going slower and slower.

I started playing on my phone. Playing games, texting people and looking through my pictures. I saw so many cute pictures of Jacob and I so I decided to make it into a video. The video was at least 30 seconds long and it was flooded with pictures and clips of Jacob and I. Once I picked a song for the background and I satisfied with the video, I saved it. I put my phone back down and looked out the window. The sun was rising and that meant that Jacob is getting up soon. I watch the sunrise through the window and think about the times that Jacob and I use to date and be close like normal couples. Now we're hiding secrets from each other and have grown distant from each other. But that's going to change right now. I'm not going to get my heartbroken anytime soon.Finally Jacob woke up and walked downstairs in a rush. He looked for me until he saw me laying on couch and came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He said, feeling my head. "You're really hot right now. Do you think you have a fever or something?"

"Prince I can't sleep. And I can barely breathe." I said with my voice sounding scratchy.

"Come on, I'll take you to the doctor. You might have the flu or something." He said, picking me up from the couch.

"What are you doing?!" I silently yelled at him. "Put me down! I don't want you to get sick too."

"I don't care if I get sick. That means I can stay here with you."

"No, I care. I don't want you to get sick Jacob."

"Baby I don't care." I started to talk but I've lost my voice so all that came out was my breathing. I huffed and just let him take me upstairs. "I'll be back." He said, putting me down on the bed.

"Where are you going?" I tried my best to say but it still came out breathy.

"To get you some medicine and some soup. I don't want you throwing up the food that you make if you make it, so I want you to eat something else that should go down probably stay down."

"Aw! You're so sweet." I said, blushing.

"I'll be back, I promise." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, quietly.

He leaves and I try to pay attention to the movie that was on the tv but I kept dozing off. I couldn't pay attention to shit so I just let the sleep in gulf me. But soon I heard a knock at the door and I got up too quick out of my sleep which made me nauseous. I groaned as I got up to open the door. I checked who was outside before opening it.

"Hey boo." Ej said, with a bouquet of pink roses and a bag in his hand.

"What are you doing here? If Prince sees you, he's gonna flip." I said, with the raspiness tainting my voice.

"It'll be fine. I have to come and help you when you're feeling this way anyways. I've always done it and I'm not going to stop now for your possessive boyfriend."

"Thanks Eli." I said, hugging him.

I motioned for him to come in. I took the flowers and put them in vase with some clean water. Since I already know Ej tended to them before he brought them over. He took out a small pot and put my favorite soup inside. He put it on the stove and let it cook. We sat down on the couch and waited for the soup to be done as we cuddled. He rubbed on my arm gently and kissed my forehead. "

Is Jacob treating you right?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Yes, he's treating me fine. You just beat him in taking care of me. He's probably going to get here before the soup is done."

"No, he's probably getting extra stuff and not worried about coming home to tend for his loving girlfriend. See if you were mine, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I'd be home every night on time and give you anything you ask for and even give you thing you didn't ask for. Lani you shouldn't be with him, if he's making you so worried and stressed all the time."

"Eli I'm fine. I'm not always worried about him. And you know you're you're always going to be first in line if we breakup so don't worry about that."

"I don't want to be first in line anymore, I want to be your man Lani."

"Come on don't star-"

"I've known you before you two I met. I've known you since we were in diapers. I know more about you then he could ever know. Eli and Lani were always meant for a relationship together. But when Jacob came into the picture in 5th, he was the apple of your eye not me anymore. I was so torn Lani, so goddamn torn. You spent more time with him and dame near forgot about me. Your best friend of 25 years. But can I ask why him and not me?"

I was speechless. I had nothing to say. There was nothing to say. My mind went blank. "I...Jacob...You..."

My mind wasn't functioning. My heart tore into pieces. I started crying. I felt so bad and I couldn't help but feel worse because I'm sick. Why did him like this? Why couldn't I and still can't see what he's done for me? He hugged me in his arms, tightly. In his arms I felt secure. I felt wanted and needed. I felt my heart change from dangerous to caring while I was with him.

"I'm gonna go uh...check on the soup." He said and I nodded.

He walked over and put the soup in a bowl and brought it over to me. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he gave me his star stunner smile and licked his lips. I looked down at the soup and blushed. Something told me I wasn't hungry for the soup but for something else but I pushed that feeling away. I started to eat and Elijah watched as I ate the food. I was slightly shaking and I could barely get anything on the spoon. He finally took the bowl away and started to feed me. He fed me slowly and once we were done with the bowl, he put it in the sink. He cuddled me until it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and he had to go. I said goodbye and opened the door so he could leave. I locked it laid back on the couch with my blanket back over me. Fatigue still over me like I cloud and finally alone to sleep. I dozed off once again. But then the door opened again and in stepped, Jacob with like ten bags.

"Hey baby, sorry it took me so long. I had to ge-" He cut himself off. "Who has been in this house?" I stayed quiet pretending I was sleep again but it was too late. He had saw me when I sat up. "I asked you a question." He said.

"Elijah..." I trailed his name out.

"He always has to beat me in everything I goddamn do." He mumbled. "Did he get you medicine too?"

"He g-got me medicine, flowers and soup."

"Damn!" He put the bags down and stormed off to our room.

I giggled at him. He gets so worked up when Eli beats him in anything. I get up the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders. I walk over to the bags that laid on the table. I smiled. He's so sweet, he just doesn't know it. He got me a teddy bear, some chocolate, medicine, a huge bouquet of pink roses, a lot of soup, tea, honey, lemon, two pairs of PINK pajamas and a lot more stuff. I squealed a little but it came out a little weird because of my sore throat. I tended to the roses and put them in clean water. I put the soup cans and tea boxes in the pantry as well as put the lemon and honey in the fridge. I took a some of the medicine and ate a little bit of the chocolate. I took the rest of the stuff that he bought me upstairs so I could put it up. Once I did, Jacob had his arms tightly around my waist. I tried shaking him off a little bit but that didn't work. I tried pushing him away but that didn't work either.

"Why are you so close?" I huffed. "I'm sick remember?"

"Yes I remember but I don't care." He said, sweetly. "Did you like the things that I bought for you?"

"Yes. I would shower you in kisses but I don't want you getting sick."

"I don't care remember?" He said, mimicking me.

"Definitely not."

"Stop talking. You're straining your voice."

"But how will I talk to you?"

"You won't need to." He smirked.

"Wait Prince."

"What is it now?"

"Did you get me some pads?"

"Oh shit, baby I forgot." He said, scratching his head.

"It's okay. You've done enough to make me happy. Plus I think I still have some left from last time."

"I'm glad I made you happy."

"I'm glad you're with me."

"I'm glad you're always here for me."

"Okay let's stop trying to 1up each other." I laughed.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend."

"And I'm glad you're my boyfriend."


End file.
